


The Pain Will Be Worth It

by inconstancy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Amy as the Doctor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconstancy/pseuds/inconstancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped with a truth toxin filling the room, Rory confesses his feelings for the Doctor!Amy. Based on <a href="http://fuckyeahamyandrory.tumblr.com/post/32276966529/doctor-who-au-trapped-with-a-truth-toxin-filling">this</a> gifset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain Will Be Worth It

"Truth toxins. Make you only speak the truth. Best sort of weapon to have."

"Right, so. What you're saying exactly is that we're being poisoned... to tell the truth?"

The Doctor shrugged in response. It was the sort of reaction that Rory had grown accustomed to, the leggy ginger time lady who only gave answers when it suited her, and when she did they were often in the form of phrases rather than full sentences, full thoughts. In another life, with another girl, it probably would've annoyed him. In fact he could remember girls like her from secondary school. Except that they were entirely different. The Doctor wasn't just an idiot with a bad attitude who got away on her looks (though Rory suspected it didn't hurt) and none of those girls were anything like the Doctor. None of them were funny or brilliant. They didn't speak half a thousand languages simply because they knew them. There was no urging them onwards, setting off to see the stars or even just around the block for some fish and chips. 

And none of them would currently be holding out a sonic screwdriver to the platform they were standing on with an intense look of concentration as if the action of pushing a button that made the top of it glow green and emit that awful buzzing noise would actually tell her something when she twisted it about in her hand. None of them would actually learn anything from it. But the Doctor would. And apparently she did as her face fell to a frown. That was always the worst, Rory'd come to decide. When the Doctor knew something bad. Not because he was exceptionally worried about whatever bad thing it was, travelling with the Doctor for long enough always brought you around to the school of thought that as long as the Doctor had her screwdriver, things would be okay. No, it was simply that any look of distress on that face was simply heartbreaking.

"We're stuck."

"Stuck how?"

"There aren't any doors, Rory, if you've noticed. And sonicing the platform isn't doing any good."

"It's a platform?"

Another shrug, this time accompanied by a nod.

"So what do we do? Do we just wait here until whatever's in charge comes to get us?"

"The mystery of who's coming for us. What they want, why they've got us stuck in a chamber designed to tell us the truth. Must be for questioning. Oh, I'm so excited already!"

Also, most of those girls weren't the type to be thrilled by the prospect of an interrogation, but the Doctor was now beaming with excitement. As much as he tried not to, he was still terribly annoyed with the fact that they were stuck in a room with a platform that seemed to lead nowhere and there were no doors to speak of to and now he was anticipating some sort of awful movie-esque scene where they were tied to chairs while having a light shone on their faces and questions they didn't know the answers to were being yelled at them from the darkness beyond the light, he couldn't help smiling as well. Something about the Doctor's cheeriness was catchy.

"How long will that take? How do we even know they're coming for us?"

"Don't be silly, Rory. Of course they are. We're in a room being poisoned to tell the truth, as you put it, of course they're going to come for us!" 

* * *

Over the next two hours the Doctor's enthusiasm had seemed to fade, and Rory was fairly certain she'd sonic'd the room at least a hundred times, always following up with a "hmm" that was vaguely worrisome. He'd ended sitting on the edge of the platform while she paced the room back and forth, back and forth. After twenty minutes, he'd begun counting how many paces it took her to cross the room. Twenty. She'd stopped to sonic him once, a puzzled look on her face as she gathered whatever information the screwdriver gave her. After another thirty minutes he'd given up watching her pace and closed his eyes, trying to daydream about when he'd still been just a nurse who's farthest trip had been to London to see relatives on holidays.

Instead he found himself reliving the Doctor. The first time he'd met her, a wild looking girl poking her head out of a tipped over police box that'd crashed in his parents' garden one night he'd been over to visit who said her police box was a time machine and she'd take him away. The second time he'd almost not recognized her, stumbling about in a kissogram's police outfit in Leadworth looking like she'd just come from a costume party. The time they'd gone to meet Vincent Van Gogh because the Doctor had never met him before and "since I'm a ginger now there's absolutely no reason not to." The singular time he'd convinced her to try a normal life on Earth for a handful of days that had ended up being one, when she'd followed him to work and hovered, trying to sonic everyone's joints and take heartbeats and suggesting methods for curing colds and bruises that they simply didn't have here on Earth and scoffing with a "Humans. Always doing things the difficult way."

He opened his eyes. She was still pacing, still sonicing, still frowning. He stood up, looked to his feet and then back to the Doctor.

"So, I'm not sure if it's the toxins making me say this but I'm just going to come out with it. Doctor, I love you."

Rory had expected... well something. Not silence. Not the Doctor looking at him like he'd gone crazy, with that blank face she always put up for whatever new enemy it was this trip who wanted to use them and then throw them where they'd never be found. Not like he was that enemy. And suddenly he couldn't stop himself from continuing. Nor the incredible amount of sarcasm his next words held.

"And silence. That's great. I'm opening myself up to you and you're shutting me out!" He was very quickly yelling, and by the way the Doctor's face changed, the way she went from looking like nothing to upset, it was clear it was something else, and not just the Doctor shutting him out. Or at any rate it would have been if he wasn't so angry. "How is that any fair?!"

"It's fair because you won't get hurt! People who love me are always hurt in the end." _Yeah, like Rose,_ Rory thought. _Like Rose and Martha and Donna and all the other ones you won't tell me about._ All he had were their names, and only a small handful of them. The ones who'd come just before him. The ones who she couldn't quite escape yet.

He approached her cautiously, a hard look in his eye as he watched her face shift between pain and uncertainty. He couldn't ever recall a time when the Doctor seemed so vulnerable, so human. But there she was, caught between protecting him and protecting herself and it was obvious to him in a way that he'd been blind to before.

"Then the pain will be worth it." And he believed it. Rory Williams had never believed in anything so much as the Doctor, the time lady who dropped from the sky and made him realize the world was about more than just his job. More than his planet and the galaxy he'd come from. More than all the different species that existed in the whole wide universe and all the other universes out there. It was about love. The fact that just one heart could be enough to love the last of the time lords. To love her. 

Something flashed on her face that he couldn't quite read and before he could form a thought she'd stepped to close the distance between them and reached to grab his face. He felt lips touch his own and went with his first instinct, pressing back with all of the feeling he'd come to realize he had.

Rory had kissed before, had even made out properly on several occasions, but this. This was different. This wasn't snogging some idiot girl with a pretty face who he'd likely not see the next day. This was the Doctor. This was the entirety of time and space, all of the events of the universe happening at once, past present and future all as one.

When she pulled away, not hiding her smirk in the least, this time it was he who leaned in, eyes closed and ready to strike.


End file.
